Super Crossover Flaming Style
by Flaming T
Summary: please just read it its goes with my friend Tele's story. It has bad writing and grammer BUT PLEASE STILL READ. I'll update soon. It' very twistable.


Hey this is my first story on fanfiction so im a little afraid. So hi im FlamingT and this is my first story. I dont own anything that belongs to Sega, Sqeenix, Namco, Disney, Inuyasha,bleach and Naruto. ENJOY...oh yeah my friend Tele Fujibyashi is writing this with me.

CHAPTER1

_It was a nice and beautiful day...nahhhhhhhh, It was like any other day. My name is Sky i'm the son of Cloud and Aiereth. I live in the best place ever, Zanarkand! You know the place where Tidus comes from, who is also my best friends dad. Weird...anyway im just eating my cereal at 5 am in the morning. School is going to start today and Telly(my best freind) is probably going to be at my door step in 10 minutes and then complain if he should call Sheena or not_.

"What a wus" said Sky

_Ding, Dong_.

" I'm coming." Sky said with disgust. I Walk over to the door and open it. " Telly what do you want at this time of day?"

" Gotta have my POPS man." Looks at him like he's a total retard." And I also gotta have my daily dose of raiding Sky's house for stuff. " Slowly walks inside."

" What a retard and don't touch my stuff!"Closes door and follows Telly inside."

Walks into kitchen and takes out a box of corn pops with his p.d.a.s.u(Personal digital Assesment Stat unit)."Yeah corn pops".

Sky walks into the kitchen."stop eating my cereal"

Telly looks at Sky and grabs a bowl "Maybe I should call sheena."

Sky walks over and takes the bowl from telly" lets go to her house instead"Starts walking towards the door when suddenly someone bursts in."What the hell man."Picks up door and places it on its hinges.

"Yaaaaaaay sheena" runs over and hugs her.

"Where were you I went to your house and i didn't find you."said sheena in anoyance.

"you know I go to Sky's house every morning"said Telly

"Uuuummm...my door" said sky in wonder.

"Nice door." said sheena while looking at Sky like he's a idiot."You should really get that door fixed, Telly can I live with you."

" your being totaly random but Wwwwwwwwwwwhy?"said Telly in confusion.

"My grandpa kicked me out the house because I was wearing something skimpy"said Sheena.

"What were you wearing?"asked Telly

"It doesn't matter"said Sheena.

"My F-ING door!!!!!!!!"said sky in anger

"What the hell do you want, screw that F-ING DOOR!!!!!!!"said sheena in aggravation.

"What the hell is your problem"said telly

"She broke my door an we have school today" said sky

(Phone rings)

Sky answers the phone"What?"said Sky

"You should be on your way to school"

"Who is this?!"asked Sky

"It's Leon and you know that"said leon in a cool voice

"Why are you trying to act cool"said Sky

"It does not matter just get to school" yelt leon!!

_Leon hangs up_

_"Dude you stole my car"said Telly's random clone._

_"I don't have a random clone!!" said Telly annoyed!_

_"_AAAAAAAAnnnnnnnnnnnywwwwwwwwwwwaaayyyyyyyyyyssssssss"said sheena

"What" said Sky in confusion

"Can I move in with you telly" asked sheena

"Will there be benifts" asked telly

"I can't believe you just asked that" said sheena and sky in unison

"Can't blame me for trying"said telly while trying to play it off"But sure"

"So sheena can you help me fix this door"asked sky

"Sure" said sheena while putting a seal on the door so no one will enter

"Thanks" said sky while walking outside

"So guys how are we getting to school" asked telly

"We usually fly" said sky

"You can't fly, only telly can fly" said sheena in confusion

"_Damn i can't belive i just said that."_no of course i can't fly"said sky suspiciously

"Telly can he fly"asked sheena

"I don't know, he's the son of cloud so probably"said Telly

"Show us if you can fly since this retard doesn't know" said sheena

"My dad told me not to let people see my wing" said sky

" Were your freinds so its okay" said sheena

" sorry I can't" said sky

"Telly what does it look like?"asked Sheena

" it looks like... Sephiroth's wing"said Telly

"Can we just leave" said Sky

Everyone walks outside

" Sheena can you teleport us to school?" asked Telly

"Yeah well ya know"said Sheena

"well are you going to do it or not?" asked Telly

"Sure" said sheena

Sheena teleports us to school

"Yeah five minutes to spare"said Sky

"We got half n hour 2 spare my dude" said some random kid

"Who yooooouuuuuuu" said Telly with squinched eyebrow

"It's me Naruto...**ULTIMATE NINJA**"

"YOYOYOYYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYO"

"Where is that coming from" said sheena

Everyone turns to some random nerd with a Ps2 controller

"Please select a mode" said anko

" O.k you guys are being very retarded right know, Anko leave" said Sky

"Yo"

"give me the controller" said sky while snatching the controller from the nerd.

"Give it baaaaaaaaaaaaack" said the nerd in his nerdy voice

Sky tosses controller into the air and cuts it in half

"you've destroyed my dreams" said the nerd

"what, that makes no sense" said sheena

"I hate all of you"said the nerd

"Yeah, so" said telly

The nerd takes out a magic staff

"Firaga" said the nerd while shooting a blast of fire from his staff

"I'll handle this"said a mysterious voice

"Who's that?"asked Sky

"Hey look its inuyasha"said sheena

"Of course who else" said inuyasha while deflecting the firaga

"And I will help"said three mysterious voices

"Now who's coming?"asked Telly

"It's Sora,Donald, and gaffy"said Sheena

"It's Goofy" said goofy in anoyance

"Yeah what ever"said sheena

"Why did you guys come?"asked inuyasha

"We needed to make our dramatic entrance"said donald

"Can we get back to the battle"said the nerd while casting thundaga on inuyasha

Quickly dodges"Wind scar"said inuyasha while running towards the nerd

Tries to dodge but is not fast enough"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh" screamed the nerd

"Wow that was fast"said Telly

"Level up"said another mysterious voice

"Who is it now"said sheena

"It is I Amy from sonic hereos"said amy

"What the hell is going on" said sky

"I don't know?"said sheena while heading towards the school and stretching

"Wait sheena"said Telly while chasing after her

"Hey inuyasha were's kagome?"asked Sky while heading with inuyasha towards the school

"She'll be here later"said inuyasha

Everyone enters the school

"Hey Sky I wonder what homeroom teacher we'll have this year?"asked Telly

"Who knows"says Sky while entering the class and taking a seat.

"So how much time did we kill"asked sheena

"Ten minutes"said inuyasha while taking a seat

"Then the teacher should be arriving any minute"said Telly while taking a seat next to sheena.

"Maybe we'll have leon again"said inuyasha

"Hope not, he was way to tough"said Sky

"Dnangel is cool"said Telly

"What, that adds nothing to the conversation"said sheena

"So"said Telly

"What's the matter with having Leon" said a mysterious voice

"He works us to hard"said everyone in unison

"what's wrong with that"said the mysterious voice

"It ain't fair"said Sky

"You know that's leon right"said inuyasha with squinched eye brows

"Of course, I know"said Sky while squinching back at inuyasha

"All right let's get started"said leon while placing his gunblade on the wall

"Where's everyone else?"asked inuyasha

"On their way"said leon

"How do you know?"asked sheena

"I saw them"said leon"Also we have a new student

The first group of kids walk in

"Hey look its Orihime(Tele's sub girl after sheena) and ichigo"said Telly

"Hey"said orihime and ichigo in unison

second group of kids walk in

"Look its kagome"said inuyasha

"Hi"said kagome

Third group of kids walk in with a new student

"State your name and class"said Leon

" Hi, my name is Tifa and i'm a fighter." The new girl says.

" Dibs" says some random nerd in the back of the room.

" Aaaaaa-". Makes a random chest dissapear." Open it." Sky says.

The random nerds opens the chest and gets and item.

YOU HAVE RECIEVED A "NAH".

" So as you can see from your new item you gots notin and I got dibs." Sky said pushing the nerd away.

" So who wants to show her around the area/school?' All the guys raise their hands except for sky." Hmmm, tough choice. Sky how bought you?"

" What? Why me? I have stuff to do." He replies.

" Case closed your doing it." Leon told him.

" What a twist!" Telly yelled.

" Man I was gonna hire some thugs to attack her then come in and save her so she falls madly in love with me, but I guess I gotta use my charm." Sky says proudly.

"Schooch." Telly says.

"What?" Sky sas looking at Telly.

" Schooch. The word used to describe a funny joke or a tidbit made just to make people laugh." He replied being one of the smartest in the class at some things anyway.

" Sigh, whatever man i'll just end the story here."

Well that's the end of the first chapter so hope you liked it.

Oh annd p.s Tele says he just beat . hack//G.U. Tri-edge is a doosh.

See ya next time.


End file.
